


A Kiss is All it Takes (But a Second Doesn't Hurt)

by ReapersAngel



Category: NCIS, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Abby Knows, Abby and Sebastian are friends, Alternate Family, Alternate Universe - Magic, Betting, Crossover, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS and NCIS: New Orleans, Ducky understands, Established Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride, Getting Together, Gibbs knows how to sew, Gregorio and Sebastian is my favourite NOLA bromance, Kissing, Like BFFs (best forensic friends), M/M, McGee and Ziva are confused, Meddling Witches, Team as Family, Tony is feelings-dense, True Love's Kiss, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: A sequel to Spoodlemonkey's 'The Magic of Your Kiss'.When Tony gets hit with the witch's powder, the team rushes back to NCIS headquarters. Luckily, they happen to know some people who have been in this exact situation before, and they're only a video call away.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	A Kiss is All it Takes (But a Second Doesn't Hurt)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Magic of Your Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201910) by [Spoodlemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey). 



> I loved 'The Magic of Your Kiss' and went 'seQUEL seQUEL' after and then remembered 'Hey, I'M a writer' and this happened. Can you tell I've never hopped a fence.

When Tony wakes up, he’s in the squad room back in the NCIS building, on the floor. Groggily he opens his eyes, and Gibbs’ face appears right in front of him. The recollection of what happened comes back in pieces, but he remembers a woman, powder, and passing out.

Before Tony can say a “Sorry, boss” or laugh to lighten the way the whole team, even Ducky, is looking at him - which is not fun, by the way - Abby runs up like a goth storm and tackle-hugs him. “Oof” is instead what comes out of his mouth.

“We thought you were dead!” She says, her head popping up from laying on his chest to search his eyes.

“To be fair, you were the only one who thought he died, Abby,” McGee says, craning to look at her from over Ziva’s shoulder.

“That’s not helping, McGee!” Abby says, turning around and glaring at him. Tony pats Abby’s back as he tries to recollect his air.

“Thanks, Abs,” He says. Abby beams at him, then reluctantly gets off as Gibbs flicks at her pigtails. His face is back in Tony’s again, way too close and way too uncomfortable.

“Duck,” Gibbs says, “You checked DiNozzo to make sure he doesn’t have anything?”

“Of course I did, Jethro,” Ducky says, “Perfect health, although it does make his sudden unconscious state a mystery.”

Abby raises her hand just as Gibbs goes back to staring at him like he’s got something on his face. He tries to subtly check if he does in his reflection in Gibbs’ eye. He doesn’t.

“Gibbs, Abby-” Ziva says.

“What, Abs,” Gibbs says. Abby pulls her hand back down as she starts to talk. 

“So, I know Ducky says Tony’s in perfect health, which I don’t doubt right now-” Ducky tips an imaginary hat at her, and she beams, “-but he might not be soon and even though I know what’s wrong with him I don’t know all the details.”

Gibbs sort of wrenches around to frown at her and Tony can feel his brow furrow in confusion. Gibbs makes a gesture for her to continue, now please.

Abby grins at them then parks herself at Gibbs’ desk - an act Gibbs would  _ kill _ Tony over - and commandeers his computer, turning it around so the webcam is facing all of them. Somehow she hooks her phone up to it and beams it up to the plasma before starting a video call.

The plasma lights up to show five faces clustered close together. “Special Agent Pride,” Gibbs says.

Tony recognizes the NCIS team in New Orleans - or, at least, part of them - on the screen. Their forensics guy, Sebastian, waves at Abby with a grin, and she waves back with a matching one. He wonders how often they talk about forensics-y stuff and that.

“Special Agent Gibbs,” Pride replies back. Tony notes how he and LaSalle look a bit closer than usual, and how Percy and Gregorio are making kissy faces. He ultimately ignores this but decides that Pride and LaSalle must have finally hooked up.

“We heard about your situation,” Sebastian says, then promptly starts talking about things that fly over Tony’s head with Abby and soon they’re bouncing ideas off of each other. Gibbs and Pride both look amused, but Gibbs doesn’t show it as well and cuts it off after the fifth theory.

“So, there was a woman,” LaSalle says, his Southern accent drawling from the speakers, “And she blew powder in your face, right Tony? Said something about your long and deep love line?”

Tony puts the pieces together in his head and nods. Ziva and McGee look at him weirdly, raising eyebrows at the ‘love line’ part.

Gregorio picks it up from there. “Well, this woman won’t show up on any evidence, fair warning - no, don’t try it,” She says to McGee, who is inching towards his computer to check. Gibbs gives his look which stops Probie in his tracks and gestures at the screen for them to continue.

“This is going to sound really weird,” Percy says, “But she’s a witch and that powder was magic.”

Their team -  _ their _ team, not the New Orleans team - takes a moment to look at each other before simultaneously looking at Abby, then swivels back to the screen. “Believable,” Ziva says. Abby shrugs.

Percy and Gregorio look stunned, LaSalle shrugs, and Pride and Sebastian look unfazed. Tony wonders how much Gibbs is in contact with the other team leader and figures that Sebastian is probably used to Abby’s personality and quirks now if they talk about forensics often enough.

Pride continues. “Well, this magic has unfortunate side effects until it’s fixed. Also unfortunately, it can only be fixed by one person. Someone hand Tony a trash can, because he’s going to need it.”

Ducky hands Tony Gibbs’ trash, which, although empty, Tony would not do anything with if he wanted to keep his life. Strangely though, Gibbs is looking at him weirdly, so he keeps it. Abby looks like she knows where this is going, and the members of the New Orleans team shoot him looks with various levels of pity, and one of sympathy from LaSalle.

“I hope you’re ready for this, Tony,” He says.

“I bet you fifty it’s Gibbs,” Gregorio whispers.

“I bet you a hundred,” Sebastian whispers back.

“Gibbs, walk as far away from Tony as you can get,” Pride says. Gibbs looks vaguely confused, which is not a look Tony is used to seeing on Gibbs’ face, but stands and starts walking. Abby  _ definitely _ knows what’s happening, because she pats Tony’s shoulder in reassurance.

Gibbs makes it all the way to the elevator and has just stepped over the threshold when Tony starts throwing up his lunch, breakfast, and maybe even last night’s dinner into Gibbs’ trash, which he is suddenly very grateful he has. The elevator barely dings before Gibbs is back and he abruptly isn’t vomiting. McGee and Ziva are staring at him in dumbfounded confusion as Gibbs carefully takes his trash away from Tony and Ducky hands him a bunch of tissues. He wipes his mouth and throws away the tissues and drinks half the water in the bottle Gibbs hands him. He can see money being traded on the plasma screen.

“Well, now that we know it’s you, Agent Gibbs,” LaSalle says over a snort probably from Gregorio and an “I knew it!” probably from Sebastian, “This next bit is sorta private between you and Tony.”

Abby stops beaming from the computer to the plasma and disconnects her phone before handing it to Gibbs. Everyone but LaSalle and Pride have wandered offscreen, and Gibbs shoots the team a look that Tony interprets to mean  _ Don’t snoop on us _ before hauling Tony up by the arm, which looks rougher than it is. They head up the stairs to MTAC, which Tony thinks might be a little too private, but hey, whatever Gibbs wants. He sticks his tongue at the rest of the team in the bullpen as they disappear into one of the rooms.

Gibbs clears the room of whoever was in there and thankfully Tony remembers how to get LaSalle and Pride from Abby’s phone to the big MTAC screen.

“So the only cure for this,” Pride says, waving his hand at Tony then Gibbs, “Is true love’s kiss.”

Tony scoffs but then shuts up as Gibbs glares at him. LaSalle and Pride give them the short version of what happened to them, and Tony mentally whoops at being right.

“Good luck,” LaSalle says, and then they disappear from the screen.

For a moment Tony stares at Gibbs as Gibbs stares at him, and looks away as Gibbs gets that slightly-squinty intense look on his face.

Actually, now that Tony puts his thoughts into it, it makes sense that he’s supposedly in love with Gibbs. He is not-very-surprisingly feelings-dense, and Gibbs is hard to get a read on.

It really makes sense the more he thinks about it.

Without warning Gibbs yanks him forward by the lapels with both hands. It’s a messy kiss, with their noses bumping into each other’s and their teeth clacking together. Tony may or may not have flailed a bit and didn’t know where to put his hands, because no matter how many women he’s kissed, this  _ is _ Gibbs, and Gibbs is a guarded question mark in a castle surrounded by a lava moat with fireproof eels in no-man’s land. His first thought is that this isn’t how he imagined his first kiss with Gibbs - regardless, his first with a man - would go, and then his second is that he suddenly understands how Gibbs got divorced three times.

When they part Gibbs is looking at Tony and he is looking everywhere  _ but _ Gibbs. After a moment, Gibbs leaves the room with Abby’s phone just as composed as he went in, if you leave out the fact that the slight dusting of red on his cheeks are a bit more than the lighting can account for, and the fact that he’s fiddling with his watch. Tony’s never seen Gibbs fidget.

It takes Tony a moment to realize that he is not actively throwing up the contents of his stomach and another to realize that he should probably head back down to the team.

He does, and ignores the curious looks Ziva and McGee give him. “Get back to work, Probie,” He grumbles, sitting down at his desk. Gibbs is already at his, typing away. As Ducky and Abby pass him on the way to the elevator Abby hugs him tightly and Ducky pats his shoulder with an “I hope it went well, my boy”.

McGee and Ziva finally scramble to their desks when Gibbs barks “Work, Ziva! McGee!” Tony drags a hand over his face, going to pick up his phone when his hand knocks into something. He finds a water bottle and a tin of mints, along with  _ You taste like vomit, DiNozzo _ scrawled on a post-it.

Despite the circumstances that have passed, Tony finds a grin on his face for the rest of the day.

○|○|○|○|○

It’s a few cases later when Tony recklessly injures himself, which is technically more of his fault than the suspect’s. It results in a long and deep gash from closer to his hip than mid-thigh to closer to ankle than mid-calf from jumping a fence with particularly sharp points along the top. He complains about tearing his pants until Gibbs drags him away to the bathroom with a first aid kit.

They sit on the floor as Gibbs makes Tony take his pants off, despite all his embarrassment, complaints, and innuendos, and bandages the gash. Gibbs doesn’t really care for sanitation, Tony thinks, since they’re sitting on a bathroom floor, even as he notices Gibbs is carefully sterilizing his wound with his leg in his lap and doesn’t let any part of it touch the floor.

He’s sort of mesmerized by the way Gibbs’ hands move, quick and efficient but also gentle and careful. He bandages his leg expertly and even sews up his ruined pants with the needle and thread used for stitches.

The expression on Gibbs’ face is new, too. Tony has seen Gibbs deep in the throes of concentration, and his face sort of looks like it did then as it does now, but it’s more concerned and worried and the tip of Gibbs’ tongue is poking out of his mouth, which would be cute if Gibbs was the type you could call cute and still live to tell the tale.

They stand and Gibbs helps Tony into his pants, which, despite his protests, is a thing his boss does even though Tony thinks it isn’t a thing a normal boss would normally do for a normal coworker.

Their situation, by now, is anything but normal.

Suddenly Gibbs is pulling him in by the lapels again, albeit a bit gentler considering he’s injured. Their second kiss is hard and angry, like Gibbs is trying to convey the fury he felt - feels? - at seeing Tony hurting himself so rashly. For his part, Tony tries not to freeze like last time and tell Gibbs that it won’t happen again, boss, but that he also can’t make any promises, especially if every time he gets injured Gibbs’ll kiss him like this without words. Hopefully, he thinks, Gibbs will get his message.

When they part again, Gibbs is looking at him with his blue eyes, searching his face, and Tony vaguely remembers that Gibbs is an inch and a half shorter than him. It never really occurred to him, since Gibbs is usually so commanding and has so much presence it feels like he takes up a room and more by himself. Gibbs shakes Tony out of his thoughts and back into himself.

“You don’t ever do something like that again, DiNozzo, you hear me?” Gibbs says, shaking Tony again. He gets the feeling it isn’t the first time Gibbs has said something along those lines in the last minute.

“Yes, boss,” Tony says. He can’t help but add, “Y’know, keep acting like that and someone will think you actually have feelings.”

Gibbs glares at him with a scowl twisting his face, and Tony’s first thought is that Gibbs has shown more emotion in the past five minutes than he has seen in his entire life. It’s followed by  _ Wow, that’s cute _ , which Tony cuts off right there because he remembers he values his life, and that’s the second time he has associated the c-word rhyming with ‘boot’ with Gibbs.

“Boss, you know, we’re sort of in a bathroom, and I was sort of bleeding to death seven minutes ago, and where’d you learn how to sew?”

“I get that we’re in a bathroom, DiNozzo.” Gibbs slaps his hand on Tony’s cheek. “Where I learned to sew is none of your business.”

He headslaps him and walks out of the bathroom, but pauses just a step outside of the doorframe. “And, DiNozzo?”

“Yeah, boss?”

“You’ll live, Tony.”

Tony stands there like a stupid idiot grinning at the space Gibbs had stood a few seconds ago. After what feels like eternity drifting in the warmth that is Gibbs calling him ‘Tony’, he hears Gibbs bark at him to hurry it up or he’ll have his ass. He grabs the first aid kit and scurries out of the bathroom, seeing Gibbs waiting for him in exasperation.

That grin doesn’t leave his face that day, or the next, or even the one after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I loved 'The Magic of Your Kiss' and writing this, it was a pleasure! Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
